Equinócio de Primavera
by MViana
Summary: [Fics do Outubro VenusxKunzite] Coleção de fics, sem ligação direta, com temas definidos pelos 31 dias do mês postadas diariamente.
1. Girassol

**_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon e suas personagens pertencem a Naoko, só peguei emprestado (Até porque se pertencessem a mim, V-chan nunca teria deixado de ser a personagem principal)._**

* * *

 _ **Essa fic inicia o mês VenusxKunzite, proposto pela Pandora Imperatrix. Ou seja: Uma fic por dia, com um tema diferente. YAY!  
Tema 1: Girassol**_

* * *

 **Amarelo**

Os girassóis começavam mais uma jornada em busca do sol, repetindo sua dança diária silenciosa e imperceptível. O homem observava os primeiros raios de sol pintarem de amarelo vivo as imensas flores naquele campo sem fim, os cabelos prateados – incomuns a sua idade – estavam presos em uma trança baixa e um pouco bagunçada graças ao vento.

Em menos de 5 minutos, ele já havia montado a canaleta, colocado a tela firme ali e um banco de madeira pequeno, onde se sentou e, com um pedaço de carvão, começou a traçar retas finas e bagunçadas, conferindo, sempre, o cenário florido.

Aos poucos o desenho tomava forma, às vezes ele esticava o corpo para delinear mais forte, outras para consertar um erro. Seria apenas uma bela paisagem, se não fosse por um detalhe que o autor da obra insistira em colocar ali: uma mulher. Ele fez, com cuidado, cada curva daquela que ele queria retratar ali, os cabelos – ele já pensava antes de mesmo de começar a colorir – teriam de ser tão amarelos e cheios de movimento quanto os girassóis que a cercavam.

Manteve-se concentrado, até um frio percorrer-lhe a espinha assim que o caminhar delicado de passos sobre a grama e o perfume inconfundível trazido pelo vento o fez parar o traçado. A deusa do amor estava ali, atrás dele.

\- Não sabia que também tinha esses talentos, General – se abaixou, olhando o rascunho borrado.

\- Há muitas coisas que você não sabe, Lady Venus – disfarçou o incomodo repentino e continuou a traçar. – Sua princesa veio sem avisar, dessa vez.

\- Ela gosta de nos pregar peças às vezes, – Balançou os ombros em um sorriso tranquilo – mas sabendo onde ela está, este não será um problema.

Emudeceram, Venus observando o olhar duro do shitennou sobre a tela, enquanto o suor escorria por sua testa. Era a primeira vez que o vira assim, a começar pela ausência do uniforme e os cabelos – sempre muito arrumados – em uma confusão de fios soltos da trança que ele usava. Os dedos estavam livres das luvas impecavelmente brancas, imundos e com as unhas encobertas pelo cinza do carvão que usava, inclusive, o mesmo cinza deixava rastros de impressões na pele e na blusa de linho, esta que a fez sorrir por estar com a corda solta na gola, deixando parte do peito exposto, típico dele.

\- Está desenhando alguém também? – Venus quebrou o silêncio, quando notou a mulher no esboço.

O tom curioso, quase infantil, que ela usava o fez parar por um segundo. Ele a estava pintando e, embora não quisesse admitir, pensava nela demasiado e mesmo que houvesse um abismo entre os dois, só eles sabiam a quantidade de tempo que estavam passando juntos e, embora negasse ou colocasse a culpa no álcool, – bebiam juntos diversas vezes para aguentar longas esperas – tudo o que haviam feito até então.

Kunzite olhava o esboço, sentindo-se um pouco tonto e um tanto idiota por ter continuado a desenhar com ela observando e, continuado a desenhá-la. Era como ser pego em batalha pelo pior dos soldados ou cair do cavalo em meio a tropa: altamente vergonhoso.

Fechou os olhos e sentiu o coração palpitar, se ela percebesse que era dela que se tratava, seria a revelação completa de seus sentimentos e, pior, a perda completa da sua sanidade.

\- São muito bonitas, essas flores – a deusa concluiu, voltando o olhar para a paisagem real, sem obter resposta para a sua pergunta.

\- São girassóis – finalmente parou e se levantou, deixando seu material de pintura para trás, olhando-a diretamente pela primeira vez até então. – Essas flores representam força, alegria e renascimento, são vistas assim por seguirem o sol durante todo o dia.

\- Seguir o sol? – Caminhou ao lado dele, com as mãos atrás das costas.

\- Sim, elas giram o caule na direção que o sol vai durante o dia, de leste a oeste – apontou para cima, fazendo um arco.

\- Uma bela analogia, tenho que concordar – levou um pouco dos cabelos para trás da orelha.

\- São conhecidas como "flores da alegria", também.

\- Pintura, flores... Para um general durão, você está realmente me surpreendendo hoje – parou em frente a uma das flores de caule alto e tocou as pétalas com os dedos.

Era ainda mais bonito de se ver do que ele havia imaginado na pintura que deixara em esboço ali perto. Os cabelos dourados dela brilhavam intensamente em contraste com os girassóis e a luz do sol, assim como o azul dos olhos poderiam confundir-se com um pedaço de céu. Ficou ali, paralisado, como se quisesse memorizar aquilo e colocar em um pedaço de tela.

\- O que mais você sabe? – Venus tirou o homem dos pensamentos em que estava mergulhado.

\- Muitas coisas, – semicerrou os olhos ao olhar para cima – ser tutor do príncipe exige muito, seja da guerra, das artes...

\- E até mesmo de jardinagem? – Interrompeu dando um sorriso brincalhão.

\- Até mesmo jardinagem – concordou, sorrindo de lado.

\- Gosto disso.

\- Disso?

\- É, – sem pudor, Venus agarrou a mão direita dele e começou a analisar as manchas escuras que cobriam não apenas as unhas, mas diversos calos de batalha – parando para pensar, essa mão pode tirar vidas, mas pode criar arte ou plantar mais vida.

\- Eu nunca disse que plantava qualquer coisa – puxou a mão de volta, deixando os dedos escorregarem pelos dela- infinitamente menores.

\- Disse que entendia de jardinagem.

\- Entendo, não quer dizer que o faça.

\- "Eu sou o general Kunzite, altamente literal!", – fez uma voz grossa e de tom bobo - estrague todo o momento de filosofia, vamos lá!

\- Me desculpe se ofendi, milady, – fez um aceno com a cabeça, dando o típico sorriso tímido – mas existem algumas habilidades as quais eu prefiro não usar as minhas mãos.

\- Ah sim... – Capturou o olhar dele no seu rapidamente – Eu sei muito bem as habilidades das suas mãos as quais você evita.

Kunzite sentiu o ar faltar, a voz morrer, a garganta tornar-se seca e todo tipo de reação que ele poderia ter ao ouvir aquela provocação mais do que clara.

\- Então, general, o sol está alto, seus girassóis estão olhando para cima e eu devo buscar minha princesa, pois, estamos aqui desde o amanhecer – o sorriso nada inocente ainda brincava em seu rosto.

\- Se encontrar o general Nephrite, diga que hoje é o dia dele – tentou disfarçar o misto de emoções que sentia no momento.

\- Direi, - ela se virou e, pouco antes de se afastar disse por cima do ombro – e espero ver mais das suas habilidades, em breve.

Kunzite viu a senshi do amor correr acima do descampado verde, onde estava sua canaleta, em uma confusão graciosa de imensos cabelos dourados e tecido amarelo claro do vestido que ela usava. Ficou ali parado, junto dos girassóis, pensando nas brincadeiras cheias de insinuações, acompanhando a corrida da mulher. Foi assim até que ela desaparecesse do seu campo de visão, como um girassol que persegue a luz do dia.

* * *

 **N/A: Juro por Deus que tentei não usar esse tema assim, mas é culpa da Ayashi Purple com Sunflower e eu só sei fazer essa analogia. :v**

 **Enquanto eu escrevia, a música do Cidade Negra ficou dando looping infinito na cabeça "Como um girassol, um girassol, amarelo-oooo... Amarelooo-oooo! Tchurururururu~~". Tenho que parar com essa coisa de associar palavras a músicas pq sempre começo a cantarolar músicas nada a ver enquanto escrevo.**

 **Enfim, amanhã tem mais (oremos pra eu conseguir escrever algo decente pq essa tava pronta e as outras estão... Por aí :x).**

 **Sobre o nome da fic. é mais por causa do signo da V (que é libra) do que pelo mês em si e como escolhemos outubro por ser o aniversário dela e talz... Bom, foi o que tinha pra hoje xD**

 **See ya!**


	2. Memórias

**Tema 2: Memórias**

* * *

 **Cicatriz**

Suor frio, coração acelerado, um puxão de ar e a elevação súbita do corpo enquanto os dedos se apegavam aos lençóis da cama com força. Foi assim que Minako acordou.

Com os olhos vidrados na parede, enquanto o compasso de respirar tornava-se normal, uma das mãos subiu até a costela, para cobrir, por cima do pijama, a cicatriz – uma fina e pequena marca que estava ali desde que ela nasceu – que latejava com força.

\- Minako? – Artemis pulou no colo da parceira, tirando-a do transe – você está bem?

\- Artie! – Balançou a cabeça e esfregou os olhos. – Sim, eu acho...

\- Você está pálida – o gatinho esticou a pata, afastando gentilmente a franja dele para sentir a temperatura na testa.

\- Eu estou bem – apertou a cicatriz ainda latejante, abraçando a própria cintura.

\- Aparentemente a sua temperatura está normal e... – Prestou atenção no movimento que ela fez com o braço – Mina...

\- Está tudo bem – sorriu aquele velho sorriso enganador.

\- Está doendo de novo?

\- Apenas latejando.

\- Aquele sonho não aparecia há muito tempo, não é? – Ele esfregou a cabeça por cima da mão dela, que ainda estava por cima da cicatriz.

\- Há alguns anos – Minako retirou a mão da cicatriz para coçar o amigo atrás da orelha.

\- Quer falar sobre isso? – O gato já estava com a voz preguiçosa devido ao carinho e ao sono da madrugada.

\- Foi só um susto, eu estou bem – se jogou de uma forma bem Minako para trás, fazendo Artemis pular para o chão e abraçou o travesseiro.

\- Mina! – Ele caiu desajeitado.

\- Artie, não era para você sair, volta para a cama! – A voz que ela usava era manhosa.

\- Você não tem jeito, não é? – Saltou de volta, aninhando-se ao lado do travesseiro.

\- Nenhum, mas hoje quero dormir na sua companhia! – Nariz e focinho se encontraram carinhosamente – boa noite, gato chato.

\- Boa noite, heroína desajeitada.

Artemis caiu no sono rápido depois que a adolescente insistiu em coçar sua cabeça. Quando o respirar dele tornou-se pesado, Minako se ajeitou na cama para tentar dormir, mas não conseguia fechar os olhos ou olhar para nada além do teto fracamente iluminado pelas luzes da cidade lá fora.

A marca abaixo do peito esquerdo ainda pulsava e ardia como um arranhão recente, mas nada comparada a dor pouco acima, do mesmo lado esquerdo, no peito, na altura do coração.

As imagens do sonho eram muito nítidas, reais, como se vividas no dia anterior. Lágrimas teimosas insistiram em escorrer pelos olhos ainda vidrados no teto.

\- Mina? – O gato chamou com a voz sonolenta, a ligação entre ele e Minako era forte o suficiente para que ele despertasse ao sentir algo errado – não chore... – Em um brilho prateado, ele tomou a forma humana e a aninhou em seus braços – já passou.

Minako encostou a testa no peito do amigo e começou a soluçar, sem dizer nada. Embora Artemis pensasse que eram as memórias da guerra que a faziam chorar, ele não poderia imaginar que o sonho daquela noite não envolvia qualquer marca de guerra: Na verdade, envolvia um treino de espadas, um pequeno arranhão acidental, um curativo feito às pressas e o primeiro beijo de um jovem casal que certa vez esperava a volta de seus mestres em solo terrestre.

Uma das memórias mais felizes que a deusa do amor tinha de sua vida anterior, mas a lembrança de que ela nunca mais poderia encontrar Kunzite novamente.

* * *

 **N/A: Bem curtinha a de hoje, né?**

 **Bom, não que eu espere super produções nos próximos dias - só se eu estiver ULTRA inspirada, maaas... Sacomé, faculdade, estágio, a vida demandando responsabilidades (odeio!).**

 **Essa história era pra ser VxK, mas ficou tão AxM que eu me sinto culpada. Admito, no fundo, lá no fundo mesmo eu shippo Minako com o Artemis :x**

 **Achei triste, desnecessário e tô chateada comigo mesmo pq eu sou tipo uma princesa Disney! Mentira, amo um drama ohohohoh...**


	3. Deserto

_**Tema 3: Deserto**_

* * *

 **Fugitivo**

Os pequeninos dedos dos pés abriram e fecharam lentamente na areia, ela, de olhos fechados, sentia a textura fina e macia acariciar a pele, enquanto o vento seco e o calor acariciavam o corpo. Aquela sensação era nostálgica, gostosa e tudo o que ela tinha para lembrar do lugar que um dia ela chamara de casa.

Vênus, pouco abaixo das nuvens de ácido sulfúrico, escondia um deserto como aquele que ela encontrara no planeta Terra. Claro que um pouco diferente, afinal, em seu planeta havia muito mais vida e quando ela fechava os olhos, podia se lembrar dos dias em que sendo apenas princesa venusiana utilizara o deserto como seu quintal. Artemis sempre a levava para brincar com as outras crianças, visitar as feiras, participar de festivais e conversar com súditos, mas sua parte favorita era sentir o calor do sol na pele e brincar na areia. Tudo pareceu muito distante dela quando teve que ir embora para a lua, os dias em que era apenas Freia, princesa e futura regente de Vênus, ficaram para trás, dando espaço a Venus, guerreira lendária e líder das Sailors que protegiam a tutora do cristal de prata.

Então, ela encontrou aquele lugar no planeta azul. Por acaso, em um dia de curiosidade infantil, escapou e foi parar logo ali. Naquele monte de areia, tão mais perto que seu planeta natal, desde então, era onde ia quando precisava estar só, quando precisava esquecer ou quando a saudade de um eu que ela jamais voltaria a ser era grande.

Era como ver uma miragem, então, o jovem coçou os olhos e jogou um pouco da água do cantil no rosto, mas ela ainda estava lá. O camelo continuou a se aproximar e o garoto balançou a cabeça algumas vezes, do seu conhecimento no deserto sabia que a miragem já deveria ter sumido a aproximação, além disso algumas pessoas viam oásis e ele estava vendo uma menina e uma menina totalmente incomum. Estava parada, no meio do nada, os longos cachos loiros dançavam a vontade do vento, o vestido era muito curto e pouco tampava, deixando a pele muito exposta para qualquer viajante comum do deserto. Normalmente ele ignorava qualquer viajante que passasse, mas aquela não, impossível de ignorar, não era uma miragem, era real.

\- Vai se queimar se continuar exposta assim – alertou a desconhecida.

Ela abriu os olhos assustada, encontrando apenas um olhar severo da cor de aço, emoldurado por tecidos que cobriam o rosto do garoto que devia ter, por volta, de 12 anos.

Ela tinha olhos azuis muito bonitos.

\- Quem é você? – O garoto desceu do animal, ainda sim, era uma cabeça mais alto do que ela. – Não sabe falar?

\- Me desculpe – deu um passo para trás, receosa.

\- Eu não vou machucá-la, - puxou o pano que o cobria abaixo do nariz – vê?

Um sorriso tímido brincou nos lábios da loira _"Não me machucaria nem se quisesse"_ , pensou.

\- Não sabe quem eu sou? – Achou estranho quando ela negativou com a cabeça. – Certo... Quem é você?

\- Freia – não sabia bem o motivo, mas utilizou o nome de sua casa, talvez fosse o deserto.

\- Freia, o que você está fazendo aqui? O sol pode queimar você, está muito exposta, tome – ele jogou a capa que estava em suas costas para ela. – Meu nome é Tariq.

Venus pegou o tecido e jogou por cima dos ombros, ainda em silêncio, ele parecia muito mais despreocupado quando ela afirmou não conhecê-lo.

\- Você não fala? – Olhava para ela com expectativa. – Tudo bem não falar, você parece que está longe de casa, quer dizer, você não parece ser daqui.

A pequena Venus desviou o olhar dele, mirando o chão.

\- Tudo bem, não falo mais sobre isso, afinal, também estou fugindo de casa – ele deu de ombros.

\- Fugindo? – Ela pareceu muito mais interessada quando virou bruscamente e quase encostou seu nariz no dele.

\- Eles querem me levar embora, sabe... Eu tenho que servir alguém.

\- Você vai ter que deixar tudo para trás? – A frase mais longa dita por aquela criança foi dolorosa de ouvir.

\- Acho que vou – o menino olhou para o horizonte atrás de si.

\- É ruim deixar tudo para trás, mas... Não faz sentido fugir, você está abandonando tudo de qualquer jeito, não é?

\- Bom... Você também está fugindo, não está?

\- Mas eu sempre volto – ela sorriu – eles precisam de mim, então eu volto. Às vezes eu não quero estar lá, eu quero voltar para casa, então eu venho aqui. Mas aí eu percebo, sempre, que lá também é minha casa, então eu volto.

\- Você não faz sentido.

\- Você também não – ela devolveu a capa entregue minutos antes.

\- Vai voltar agora?

\- Vou, e você também deveria, as pessoas que o amam devem estar preocupadas com você.

\- Como pode ter tanta certeza? – Ele a segurou rápido pelo pulso.

\- Eles também sentem a minha falta – Venus olhou para cima. – Faça o seu dever o melhor que puder e poderá encontrar sua casa lá também.

\- Você fala como se soubesse...

\- Eu sei um pouco... Olha, por favor, não conte a ninguém que me viu – Venus pediu diante do olhar confuso dele.

\- Eu não vou contar – concordou pensando em que tipo de castigo a garotinha teria se descobrissem que ela escapou.

\- Vou confiar em você - Freia acenou – boa sorte, Tariq.

A menina desapareceu do aperto em seu pulso em um clarão dourado repentino que ascendeu aos céus. O jovem ficou alguns minutos, boquiaberto, olhando para cima, enquanto o sol se punha, procurando algum sentido em tudo que acabara de presenciar.

\- Tariq! Tariq! – A voz de um homem se aproximava, fazendo o pequeno despertar do baque.

\- Pai? – Virou-se bruscamente.

\- Por Allah, não se afastou muito! Está tudo bem? – O homem mais velho abraça o filho com força e o beijava as bochechas sem parar. – Não precisa ir, não vamos obrigá-lo, foi um erro! Não nos dê esse susto, vamos dar um jeito, vamos transferir a pedra, procurarei o melhor do magos, prometo que você...

\- Eu vou para o reino dourado, pai – interrompeu a chuva de palavras, beijos e abraços. – Serei general do príncipe, assumirei minha pedra e o posto como Kunzite.

\- Filho...

\- Eu estava confuso, perdido, mas acho que me encontrei.

\- Achei que perderia meu único filho para o deserto hoje, mas vejo que o perderei para o rei de tudo.

\- Não, pai... Eu serei o melhor de todos os generais, então, poderei vê-lo sempre – ele abraçou o mais velho.

\- Isso não faz sentido.

\- Se eu fugisse, também não o veria de novo de jeito nenhum.

\- Talvez o deserto tenha lhe feito bem – deu alguns tapas na cabeça do filho.

\- É... – Tariq olhou para cima, o céu começava a mostrar as estrelas e, em especial, a lua cheia – talvez tenha.

* * *

 **N/A: Gente, eu tive a crise de enxaqueca mais filha da puta que um ser humano pode ter na vida.** **Não conseguia olhar pro PC ;3;**

 **Mas enfim, hoje vou ter que jogar 3 fics numa tacada só pq né... Tô atrasada! ÇOCORR... Vamo lá!**


	4. Perda

**Tema 4: Perda**

* * *

 **Tarde**

Foi tarde demais para recuperar as memórias. Apenas um segundo, um mínimo segundo de reconhecimento e a troca de olhares, o alívio substituído rapidamente pela sensação de estar desnorteada e tonta, tão confusa que se parecia que ela havia sido sugada por um aspirador de pó.

Depois de tudo era fácil estar na frente de todos sorrindo. Era fácil encontrar as pessoas que faziam diferença e mostrar o mesmo riso fácil, a mesma voz despreocupada. O problema, mesmo, era estar só. Sempre que Minako ficava sozinha, aquela cena se repetia cada vez que ela fechava os olhos: tudo tão rápido.

Ela não queria ser dramática, ela não era importante, haviam outras prioridades, ela era uma senshi, a líder delas, e tinha que se manter forte. O problema é que era inevitável estar só e não sentir o nó na garganta, a respiração difícil. Não era possível conter o choro desesperado, – ao mesmo tempo que rogava pelo silêncio, quando queria gritar, seus pais não podiam ouvir – as lágrimas correndo como uma cachoeira, o ranho sendo limpo com os braços, a cabeça doendo constantemente pelas noites mal dormidas e o incomodo ao pensar em todas as coisas que lembrariam dele.

Era até engraçado pensar que poderia lembrar, eles não haviam ao menos se tocado nessa vida, mas na anterior ela podia dizer que sim. O que doía mais era poder lembrar-se com clareza de cada vez mais coisas, tudo tão nítido, quase palpável. Eles poderiam ter tido uma chance justa dessa vez, mas o destino era um sádico pregador peças.

Minako fechou a porta do quarto e verificou cada lugar do cômodo, Artemis não estava lá. Ela abriu a gaveta do quarto, mais um comprimido, outro analgésico. Não era exatamente a cura, mas tornava mais fácil o sorriso e das palavras jogadas como se não fossem nada, "Estou bem", ela dizia sempre.

A cama afundou assim que Minako se jogou sem ao menos trocar o uniforme escolar, mais uma vez o vazio, o sentimento de perda sem reparação. Ela o havia perdido pela segunda vez e Kunzite não estaria lá, nunca.

* * *

 **N/A: Sim, vai ser curtinha! E era uma das que já estavam prontas antes do mês VxK. Bom, quando comecei a escrever esse tema eu pensei em fazê-lo sob a visão do Kun-kun, então eu transferi o que eu já tinha escrito pra outro tema (encaixava também, me julguem!). Pq eu mudei? Bem, na época que escrevi eu tinha acabado de terminar um namoro de 4 anos. E sim, eu era uma mocinha cheia de planos, vida romântica e talz, então, bem... O término foi um soco no estômago pq foi bem de repente.** **O fato de eu ter escrito essa fic minúscula reflete boa parte dos meus sentimentos e das minhas ações, na época. Principalmente a parte das noites mal dormidas, os sorrisos fáceis e os analgésicos. Enfim, já passou (como tudo na vida) e olha só que legal: eu consigo descrever a sensação completa de ter o coração partido pelo sentimento de perda! \o/**


	5. Primeiro Encontro

**Tema 5: Primeiro Encontro**

* * *

 **Composição**

Kyle estava parado em frente ao mar, pés descalços, barras das calças molhadas, sapatos nas mãos e o olhar no horizonte. Por algum motivo, seus pés o haviam levado até ali no final daquela tarde pós-expediente.

O sol estava se ponto em uma mistura de amarelo, laranja, vermelho e azul atrás de algumas nuvens, aquela composição lembrava algo, mas o quê?

Aquelas cores tão vivas, tão alegres causavam tristeza e completo vazio, por quê? O que ele procurava? Os pés já estavam completamente encobertos pela areia trazida da maré, o sol havia ido embora, mas ele precisava encontrar algo, ele não sabia exatamente, mas estaria ali.

\- Está tudo bem? – Um toque delicado no ombro veio de uma completa desconhecida.

Ele a encarou, cabelos dourados, vestido laranja e um grande laço vermelho no topo da cabeça, olhos grandes e azuis – muito espantados ao vê-lo - quase a mesma composição do céu. Kyle não entendia, mas olhar para aquela menina fazia o coração palpitar.

\- Você... – Ela estava realmente assustada, mas logo a expressão morreu em um sorriso – está bem?

\- Sim, eu acho – desenterrou os pés. – Vou para casa descansar.

\- Então, que bom! – Ela se virou mencionando ir embora.

\- Espere! – Chamou um pouco hesitante.

\- O quê? – Continuou de costas para ele.

\- Eu preciso saber seu nome – também não entendia como, mas precisava saber.

\- Minako, – olhou por cima dos ombros evitando o contato visual – e o seu?

\- Kyle – a meia luz, ele tinha certeza que havia visto um brilho muito triste no olhar da moça.

\- Foi um prazer conhecer você! – foi embora da mesma forma que apareceu, do nada.

\- Espere! – Ele chamou irracionalmente, mais uma vez.

\- Sim? – Dessa vez ela se virou por completo, a meia luz da cidade cintilando atrás dela como se fosse uma fotografia premiada.

\- Eu já te vi antes – afirmou.

\- Oh, não... – Minako não pode evitar o sorriso, pelo breve reconhecimento dele.

\- Tem certeza? – Ele chegou mais perto. – Esse não pode ser nosso primeiro encontro, eu conheço você.

\- Mas é, essa é a primeira vez que você me vê nessa sua vida – deu ênfase a palavra "nessa", sabendo muito bem do que se tratava.

\- Me deixa vê-la de novo? – Falou instintivamente, outra vez.

\- Tenho a breve sensação de que não será apenas esse primeiro encontro, Kyle – um sorriso genuíno e esperançoso apareceu no rosto da loira e da mesma forma que ela veio, ela foi embora: do nada.

A sensação de busca no peito do prateado voltou de forma bruta, estava sozinho novamente, perdido e confuso. Mais do que nunca ele sabia havia perdido algo, mas de alguma forma, ele sabia que o que ele devia encontrar estava muito perto e tinha um nome: Minako.

* * *

 **N/A: Não gostei muito dessa... Achei que ficou pobre de descrição, muito diálogo, meio confusa. Mas é o que tem pra hoje nesse meu atraso maravilhoso. Eu merecia uns sopapos!  
Agora vou por toda minha energia em escrever a fic. de amanhã pq, né... Não quero mais atrasos ;3; O próximo tema que tenho pronto está uns 3 dias distante ainda. Preparem-se pra fics curtas e meio bundas nos próimos dias! huasuhasuhasuhsauhsa... -q**


	6. Bêbados

**Tema 6: Bêbados**

* * *

 **Condição**

Orbes azuis e cinzas se encaravam com intensidade, entre eles, apenas uma garrafa de líquido transparente, quase no fim. Balançaram a cabeça em afirmação, virando os copos – pequenas doses, na verdade – na boca de uma vez.

Sailor Venus apertou os olhos lacrimejantes, Kunzite tossiu quando sentiu o álcool queimar a garganta e a essência poderosa subir pelo nariz, era a sexta dose da bebida que tomavam juntos.

\- Você não vai vencer essa, seu imbecil – a língua dela já estava tão solta que ela não se importava com títulos ou como diria qualquer coisa a ele.

\- Imbecil? Não sou eu quem está de birra aqui – Ele puxou a garrafa, enchendo o copo dele novamente e apontando para o dela. – Aguenta?

\- Birra? Eu não estou de birra! Enche logo esse troço, – empurrou o objeto, notando uma certa dificuldade dele em colocar o líquido com precisão – eu posso beber o dia inteiro!

\- Claro, estou vendo... – Revirou os olhos com sarcasmo e elevou a dose – um brinde a sua teimosia em me aceitar, Minako!

\- Um brinde ao seu caráter duvidoso, Kyle! – Virou o copo com certa selvageria, deixando um pouco da vodka escorrer pelo queixo.

Tudo havia começado na segunda-feira: dia comum de treino para as senshis em Tóquio de Cristal, ensinar as novas scouts, observar a pequena dama, nada demais além do protocolo ou, pelo menos, Minako pensava dessa forma até ser chamada por Mamoru a sala do trono. Certo, o incomum já começava aí: ser chamada por Mamoru; Mas não só isso era estranho, estranho mesmo foi encontrar um general shitennou vivo, não um shitennou qualquer, era _ele._ Kunzite – ou Kyle, seu nome de civil nessa vida – estava ao lado do trono do rei sendo apresentado a ela por uma Usagi sorridente, com o olhar cheio de esperança e a fala _"Eu achei que o Mamo-chan estava muito sozinho"_.

Desde então, ela tinha sido obrigada a conviver com ele por metade do dia e embora ele não tivesse tentado nada, nem uma conversa além do que ele precisava saber sobre os regimentos do reino, só a presença dele irritava a sailor do amor profundamente. Tudo só piorou quando Mamoru disse que eles deveriam trabalhar juntos, foi aí que ela explodiu, pegou a maldita – sim, maldita – garrafa de vodka colocou sobre a mesa da sala de guerra e esperou que ele chegasse. Iriam resolver de uma forma limpa e justa se ele ficava ou não: bêbados. Afinal, na lógica indubitável de Minako, o álcool seria a melhor solução e, quem ficasse de pé até o fim, teria sua condição atendida.

Quando ela propôs isso a ele, Kyle achou que fosse uma piada, mas ela não riu. Então, ele preferiu ceder e pensou que poderia ser divertido, ele se lembrava do quão solta ela ficava em vidas passadas, a oportunidade de falar algo talvez estivesse ali: com ela completamente à vontade.

\- Estamos com a garrafa quase no fim, você quer mesmo levar isso até o fim? – Kunzite apontou para os dois dedos de vodka dentro da garrafa.

\- Claro, vamos deixar para lá quando a merda já está feita, não é? Desistir de tudo quando está quase acabando, você é mestre em desistir! – Ela apontava o dedo acusadora na direção do shitennou e agarrou a garrafa, encostando o bico nos lábios.

\- Minako... – Sentiu tontura ao levantar, mas conseguiu ser ágil o suficiente para tirar a garrafa dela.

\- Ora, Kunzite, vamos lá! Me deixe terminar tudo sozinha, não seria a primeira vez! – Se houvesse veneno na boca dela, com certeza estaria escorrendo como a vodka fizeram há uma dose atrás.

\- Qual é o seu problema? – Kunzite soltou a garrafa na mesa e, sem pensar duas vezes, abaixou-se até ela, segurando os braços da cadeira que ela estava sentada. – Eu não me aproximei, eu não fiz nada, durante a semana toda eu tentei respeitar o seu espaço e você está me atacando verbalmente como se eu fosse um monstro!

\- Então, – pausou a fala, pelo simples fato de notar que ele estava perigosamente perto - por que você o fez?

\- Porque eu sabia que se eu fizesse, eu ouviria você gritar comigo – mordeu o lábio inferior – e, no fundo, era o que tudo o que eu precisava ouvir. Sei que pedir desculpas não muda nada, mas acredite em mim: eu não fiz nada daquilo consciente.

\- Como posso acreditar em você uma terceira vez? – Abaixou a cabeça, ele estava perto demais.

\- Você me matou nas outras duas, poderia matar de novo e não o fez – por instinto, levantou a cabeça dela por um suave toque no queixo. – Eu sei que algo aí dentro não fez isso porque me quer por perto, então, deixe sair.

Ficaram em um silêncio mortal tentando absorver as palavras. Foi como se tudo o que foi dito jorrasse como uma cachoeira lavando a alma. Mesmo com todo o peso do álcool sobre a cabeça, ambos se sentiram tão leves quanto plumas.

\- O álcool te deixa muito convencido – pensou que odiava quando ele era tão lógico e fatalmente certo.

\- Realista – acariciou de leve uma das bochechas dela. – Não vou fazer nada que você não queira.

\- Por favor, cale a boca antes que eu mude de ideia – sussurrou, elevando a cabeça, deixando os lábios quase encontrarem os dele.

Minako cedeu quando os dedos dele envolveram sua nuca e a puxaram para um beijo urgente, poderia colocar a culpa na quantidade de vodka ingerida depois. O hálito deles poderia ser, facilmente, confundido com o cheiro de uma destilaria, mas nada importava. Ela puxou a camisa dele com força, pela insistente abertura que ele usava, e pode ter certeza – mesmo longe da sua melhor capacidade mental – que ouviu botões baterem contra o chão e alguns móveis ali perto. Ele, por sua vez, fez questão de erguer o corpo dela e coloca-la em um lugar que para ambos fosse mais confortável: a mesa.

Tudo era uma confusão de beijos e toques nada contidos, fosse culpa do álcool ou qualquer outra coisa, não era de interesse nenhum dos dois parar ali. Quando terminaram, o cheiro de álcool era forte no ar e, graças ao suor, boa parte da tontura já havia passado. Kyle puxou o corpo dela de volta para o seu, e beijou-lhe a cabeça, ambos ainda estavam ofegante. Apertada contra a pele morena do shitennou, Minako olhou para o chão.

\- Acho que terminamos juntos, dessa vez – a voz dela estava rouca.

\- Mas isso nós quase sempre...

\- Não isso! – Interrompeu, se afastando e apontando para a garrafa quebrada e para a mancha deixada pela vodka quase que completamente evaporada do chão – isso!

\- Quer dizer que poderemos trabalhar juntos?

\- Não mesmo! – Seu tom era brincalhão, quase como ele se lembrava de ser anteriormente – Terá de me provar dignidade muitas outras vezes e meus olhos não vão sair de cima de você!

\- Terei o maior prazer em prová-la se for desse jeito – estalou um selinho nada tímido nos lábios da loira.

\- Sua língua fica muito solta quando você está bêbado – passou o dedo indicador no nariz dele, brincalhona.

\- Você não imagina o quanto... – deu o típico sorriso lateral, reservado a pouquíssimos momentos, que ela não via há, literalmente, séculos.

* * *

 **N/A: Essa fic foi uma das poucas que eu já tinha um plot. Não exatamente assim, mas foi o que saiu conforme os dedos foram indo pelo teclado xD**

 **Tentei fazer algo mais leve, mais desprocupado, sem todo o climão de "Ah, seu traidor! Vou te odiar pra sempre!"**

 **Mas é como dizem por aí: O álcool entra, a verdade sai!**

 **E não, não vou detalhar o ato, não consigo, imaginem o quiserem aí!**  
 **Eu disse que ontem ia justificar o atraso das fics e esqueci, então: tava impossível, mesmo, olhar pra qualquer fonte de luz nos últimos 4 dias... Enxaqueca do demo, fora que fui conhecer a família do meu namorado. Sim, estou namorando de novo, só não tornei público ainda pq... Sei lá pq!  
Fun facts:  
** **Eu estava muito bêbada quando beijei ele pela primeira vez;  
Quando ele foi me pedir em namoro, quem ficou bêbado foi ele pq ele estava NEUVOSOR.**

 **(Ninguém quer saber disso, mas casou com o tema e talz... :v)**


	7. Segredo

**_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon não me pertence, se pertencesse, certeza que Sailor V jamais deixaria de ser personagem principal._**

 ** _Essa fic. faz parte do outubro Venus x Kunzite que é uma iniciantiva que reune uma coleção de fics isoladas com temas pré-determinados! Para cada tema, o desafio de uma fic. nova. Espero gostem!_**

 **Tema 7: Segredo**

* * *

 _"I know I don't know you but I want you so bad.  
_ _Everyone has a secret. Can they keep it?"  
(Secret - Maroon 5)_

 **Aliança**

\- Pronto, pode abrir os olhos – Venus deixou um beijo na ponta do nariz do general, soltando-se do abraço em que estavam.

As paredes do local onde estavam haviam sido douradas e, se não fossem tão judiadas pelo tempo, ele concluiu que não teriam aquela cor fosca. Os vidros das janelas estavam sujos, encobertos por uma espessa camada de poeira alaranajada, a qual Kunzite nunca havia visto na vida. O corredor, iluminado pela luz opaca que atravessava vidro e poeira, era extenso e, em suas paredes, algo que ele supôs ser molduras, estavam cobertas por panos - outrora nobres - velhos e desgastados.

\- Onde estamos? – Concluiu que não estavam em um lugar conhecido na terra.

\- Bom, essa é minha casa – deu de ombros. – Quer dizer, costumava ser antes, sabe... Enfim... esse é o castelo de Magellan.

\- Estamos em Vênus? – Os olhos quase saltaram das órbitas.

\- Não exatamente, estamos só em órbita, – ela caminhou até a janela mais próxima e a abriu com dificuldade, deixando, finalmente, a luz do sol entrar – Vênus está logo ali.

Kunzite se aproximou receoso. A construção era grandiosa e abrangia a vista de uma extesão magnífica do que, ele duduziu, fora um dia uma cidade. Uma cidade reduzina a ruínas e poeira laranja. Tudo completamente abandonado sob o céu que exibia o pedaço de uma elipse encoberta por uma confusão de nuvens amareladas em espirais e grandes clarões amarelos no meio delas. Era bonito ver a cor viva no meio daquilo que era, com certeza, um deserto mortal no meio do universo.

\- Eu sei, é assustador - suspirou.

\- Assustador não é bem a palavra - ele analisou a paisagem lá fora.

\- Aqui já foi um planeta muito diferente – ela escorou no parapeito, ao lado dele, ignorando a camada espessa de sujeira. – Vênus era quase como a sua Terra: um planeta cheio de vida, grandes mares, florestas e pessoas – o toque na voz dela era triste.

\- Como...?

\- Meus pais me contaram que foi na era dos meus avós, quando um grande mal veio e começou, silenciosamente, a tomar conta do sistema solar – Venus ergueu o corpo e caminhou até uma moldura, puxando o pano velho que os fez espirrar.

A imagem escondida atrás do pano era uma pintura. Esta estava com algumas partes levemente gastas, mas os majestosos traços, altamente realísticos, ainda traziam o mesmo brilho a família retratada ali: uma bela mulher - de cabelos loiros presos a uma trança extensa, e a barriga grande, provavelmente grávida – estava com o braço entrelaçado ao de um homem, – este de olhar severo e barba cheia, também do mesmo tom amarelo que o cabelo dela - ambos tinham coroas na cabeça e, pouco abaixo deles, duas crianças olhavam para frente. As crianças eram um menino, por volta de seus 12 anos, e uma menina de bochechas cheias e rosadas, por volta de 8 anos. Os irmãos – ou assim Kunzite supôs – tinham os mesmos cabelos loiros dos pais e o mesmo ar nobre, o que mais chamava a atenção, no entanto, eram os olhos dos quatro membros retratados ali: eram muito vivos, de um dourado ofuscante e ele poderia jurar que estava sendo observado.

\- Esses eram meus avós e esse garoto aqui – ela apontou para o menino no quadro – meu pai.

\- Seu pai, mesmo jovem, inspirava muito respeito – analisou, ainda receoso pelo olhar vivo.

\- Ele era assustador, às vezes – sorriu. – Esse quadro foi pintado pouco antes da minha família ter que se mudar para cá.

\- O quê, exatamente, aconteceu?

\- Quando os primeiros rastros de escuridão foram descobertos, foi um pouco tarde – seu olhar estava perdido no quadro. – Mercúrio foi o primeiro a cair, por sorte, a tecnologia deles era tão avançada que eles já tinham muito mais além da sua atmosfera, dezenas de plataformas flutuantes com suas atmosferas artificiais. Eles conseguiram lidar muito bem com tudo e Vênus... Bem... O núcleo do meu planeta já estava completamente tomado e tudo o que as pessoas conheciam como casa foi destruído aos poucos. Tudo se transformou, plantas e animais morrendo, o ar tóxico, meu planeta virou em um grande deserto. Foi então que meu avô procurou a ajuda em Mercúrio e encontrou.

A venusiana andou alguns passos e puxou outro pano de outra moldura. O quadro era muito semelhante ao outro: uma família. Dessa vez, o retrato era de um homem de cabelos e olhos dourados, que Kunzite reconheceu, pelos olhos, que era o garotinho do quadro de antes. O homem carregava uma menina nos braços, também de cabelos loiros e, com a diferença do quadro anterior, olhos azuis muito vivos, - Kunzite reconheceu aquela pequena figura como a sua Venus - ao lado de pai e filha, também havia uma mulher, diferente do padrão venusiano mostrado pela avó de Venus, ela não tinha olhos dourados, nem mesmo o cabelo: era tudo azul. Seu olhar não era intenso, mas calmo e profundo como as águas de um rio corrente, os cachos azuis escuros caíam como uma cascata ao redor do rosto sereno.

\- Posso dizer que a Aliança de Prata começou a se formar a partir daí – Venus acariciou os pés das pessoas retratadas. – Sabe, as pessoas aqui tinham os poderes provenientes do metal: Forte, duro e, quando exposto a grande temperatura, incandescente e maleável. Meu pai dizia que o coração dele, duro como uma espada, fora completamente exposto a forja quando conheceu a minha mãe. Eu gostava de ouvir essa história infinitas vezes: Ela era a segunda princesa na linha de sucessão de Mercúrio e ele o futuro rei de Vênus. Se conheceram em uma das conferências entre os planetas para tornar viável a subida de Magellan e meu reino a órbita e, desde aquele dia, meu pai sabia que era ela.

\- Como ele podia ter tanta certeza?

\- Venusianos também têm conhecimento sobre um dos sentimentos mais bonitos: o amor – trocou um olhar sincero com o general shitennou. – Por algum motivo, nós somos capazes de sentir a mais profunda das conexões entre pessoas e entre nós mesmos – notou uma reação nada confortável vinda do General. - Claro que não é algo exato como "Eu vou me envolver com alguém porque sinto", é apenas uma conexão muito forte, como a que sinto em relação a princesa, as minhas companheiras de batalha, a rainha Serenity...

\- A mim...? – De repente, o chão pareceu muito interessante de se olhar.

\- Talvez... – O tom brincalhão desafiou o general antes da princesa venusiana jogar os braços nos ombros dele. – Meu pai ia a Mercúrio visitá-la várias e várias vezes sob pretexto de acompanhar o meu avô e tornar-se um rei melhor para seu povo. Minha mãe dizia que chegava a ser irritante a insistência dele, afinal, eles eram de planetas diferentes.

\- Sabemos de quem você puxou sua teimosia – Kunzite levantou uma das sobrancelhas. – Pelo menos, me alivia saber que existiram outros casais de planetas diferentes por aí.

\- Ei! Foram necessários muitos meses para que ele, finalmente, conseguisse que ela correspondesse. Mercurians são muito racionais e, com minha mãe, não era muito diferente – brincava com os cabelos da nuca dele, distraída.

\- Sinto uma leve semelhança...

\- Com quem será? – Desafiou o rapaz com um olhar. – Minha mãe pensava que ele só queria uma aliança sólida, um casamento entre os dois reinos seria de interesse político muito grande, ainda mais como início de um casamento "interestelar". Graças aos Deuses, meu pai deu muitos motivos para ela acreditar no coração dele, então, eles se casaram assim que meu pai tinha idade suficiente para assumir o trono. A parceria entre Vênus e Mercúrio foi formada e, pouco depois, Magellan já estava em órbita. E, antes de eu nascer, a vida dentro da atmosfera de Vênus estava extinta.

\- Não duvido que a união dos seus pais tenha acelerado o processo de aliança.

\- Nem eu, – deu de ombros – interesses políticos são prioridade em qualquer parte do universo.

\- Quando você se tornou parte disso? – Notou uma nota triste na fala da loira.

\- Marte também foi tomado em silêncio, – se afastou e olhou pela janela, mais uma vez – logo depois Júpiter. A lua conseguiu manter a si e a Terra em proteção graças ao poder do Cristal de Prata e a luz pura que ele emite, mas a Rainha Serenity percebeu logo que não aguentaria tudo sozinha, e nós percemos o quão importante era o poder do Cristal de Prata para a sobrevivência. Foi aí que a Aliança de Prata, de fato, foi assinada. Inicialmente formada pelos planetas do sistema que chamamos de inner: Mercúrio, Vênus, Marte e Júpiter. Nós nos unimos em prol da proteção da lua, afinal, o Cristal de Prata estava, e ainda está, nos mantendo de alguma forma.

\- Espere, - interrompeu – inicialmente? Quer dizer, existem outras além de vocês?

\- Existem, eu acho, mas eu nunca as vi. As outers, são guerreiras lendárias que cuidam da proteção da princesa da lua de longe, mas ninguém nunca nos contou nada sobre elas, não sei nem se, de fato, elas existem. As comunidades dos outros planetas do sistema existem, mas nada sei sobre seus monarcas ou estilo de vida. Rainha Serenity é muito categórica sobre passar informações sobre eles, algo sobre a parte do tratado de paz que lhe cabem.

\- É uma aliança esquisita quando não se conhece seus aliados – Kunzite cruzou os braços.

\- Há mais além do universo do que eu, sozinha, possa saber – mordeu o lábio inferior, algo triste estava em seus olhos e ele pode captar.

\- Venus... – Um estalo veio à mente do general - onde eles estão?

\- Eu fui mandada para a lua com, como vocês gostam de dizer, 10 anos terrestres. No começo eu senti medo e vi todos os meus sonhos caírem por terra. Tudo o que eu conhecia como meu lar foi deixado para trás, mas eu senti a conexão que meu pai tanto dizia sobre nosso povo que eu pude seguir em frente. Pouco depois a vida em Magellan também ficou inviável. Apesar da atmosfera artificial ser boa, ainda não era o suficiente para que venusianos conseguissem prosperar aqui dentro. Era muita vida para pouco espaço e nossa pequena proteção já não estava aguentando tanta pressão.

\- Eles... – engoliu seco.

\- Não! – Venus interrompeu e balançou a cabeça negativamente várias vezes – meus pais estão vivos. Com a aliança, nosso povo pôde buscar refúgio em outros lugares, e eles, atualmente, vivem em Mercúrio, onde os sábios de lá controlam as atmosferas flutuantes com tecnologia superior e monitoramento constante. Lá, com certeza, tudo é bem melhor e, obviamente, com tecnologia renovável e de ponta.

\- Então, por qual motivo você me parece tão triste?

\- Eu queria poder trazê-los de volta – suspirou – aqui era a nossa casa, era onde nosso povo prosperava. De alguma forma, eu sei que eles esperam que eu seja capaz de fazer isso quando finalmente enfrentarmos seja lá o que for isso que está atacando cada planeta silenciosamente.

\- Imagino o quão grande deve ser essa responsabilidade, sinto muito – chegou perto, mas não o suficiente para tocá-la.

\- Tudo bem, não é como se eu não estivesse acostumada a pressão - deu de ombros e, em um movimento inesperado, sentou-se no parapeito da janela.

O olhar de Venus se perdeu na imensidão do reino abandonado. Kunzite ficou ali, admirando. Ela parecia um quadro vivo como os que ela havia mostrado minutos atrás. O vento soprando o vestido de tecido fino contra o corpo, a espada na cintura reluzindo, o sol venusiando beijando a pele da venusiana e fazendo brilhar seus cabelos e clareando o olhar perdido. Kunzite poderia ficar uma eternidade olhando aquela cena e pouco importava todos os problemas do universo que ela acabara de relatar.

\- Algo me deixou curioso sobre tudo isso: Por quê me trouxe aqui? - Ele quebrou o silêncio.

\- Porque Magellan é selado.

\- O quê?

\- Pouco antes dos venusianos saírem daqui o castelo foi selado. Eu encontrei uma falha no selo e consegui entrar aqui.

\- Está me dizendo que estamos dentro de um castelo abandonado, em uma órbita hostil com falha na segurança? - Kunzite fingiu estar indignado.

\- Exato.

\- Completamente sozinhos?

\- Sim, - mordeu o lábio inferior e puxou o general pelo uniforme.

\- Venus... - negou os próprios sinais de alerta e se aproximou, colocando os dedos em sua cintura.

\- Agora que você sabe um pouco da história da minha família, creio que posso apresentá-lo ao meu antigo quarto.

\- Tentador... – os dedos tornaram-se mais rígidos na cintura da venusiana.

\- General, – abaixou-se para quase encostar os lábios nos ouvidos de Kunzite – prometa que não vai contar a ninguém sobre esse lugar.

\- Foi por isso que me trouxe de olhos fechados? Para eu não saber o caminho?

\- Prometa... - ao mesmo tempo que parecia um pedido infantil, era mais como um aviso.

\- É claro que eu prometo, - se aproximou o bastante para tocarem as testas – será nosso segredo.

\- Obrigada - um sorriso genuíno brotou dos lábios da ex-princesa.

\- Quero saber tudo sobre você, sua história, seus sentimentos e dividir quantos mais segredos eu puder ser capaz de guardar.

\- Agora me sinto triste por não saber nenhum segredo altamente comprometedor seu – Venus fez beicinho.

\- Se o convite para conhecer seu quarto ainda valer, há alguns segredos que eu posso lhe mostrar – aquela fala tinha um ar nada puritano.

\- Acho que será um prazer apresentar-lhe meu quarto – Venus gargalhou deliciosamente antes de roubar um beijo do shitennou.

* * *

 **N/A: Esse foi um dos meus plots favoritos. Sempre imaginei Magellan como um castelo abandonado e jogado as traças onde a V ia sozinha ocm o Kun-kun pra... ter privacidade.**

 **Enfim, de ontem pra hoje muita coisa mudou na história, inclusive, o lance da mãe da V. Quando comecei a escrever, eu pensei em fazer a mamãe dela venusiana, família tradicional e tudo mais, daí né... Veio a ideia brilhante "De onde vem os olhos azuis?". Daí troquei tudo e me pareceu mais interessante assim. É, tecnicamente, nesse plot, V-chan e Mercury são primas hahahaha... Why not? :D**


	8. Clone

**Tema 8: Clone**

* * *

 **Alma**

A luz da lua que entrava pela janela era um feixe único contornando os traços delicados da Venus deitada na cama. Ela estava de bruços, a respiração profunda, o corpo completamente relaxado entre a confusão de lençóis brancos feitos pelos dois, horas antes. Kunzite estava de pé, velando o sono da venusiana. Olhando assim, ela tão serena, ele era quase incapaz de pensar que Venus era uma criatura perigosa e poderosa.

O general deu um sorriso silencioso quando, no chão, avistou o vestido amarelo, sandálias e a espada sagrada descartados por todos os lados, visivelmente largados de qualquer jeito graças a um desejo mútuo de estarem juntos.

Kunzite caminhou até o lado que ela ocupava da cama e acariciou a franja da amada suavemente, ela suspirou, mas estava muito longe de acordar. Para o shitennou, era engraçado pensar que ela, tão suave daquele jeito, fosse tão igual a si.

De alguma forma, eles se entendiam. Líderes, tutores, guerreiros lendários destinados a servir seus mestres pela eternidade, impedidos de amar livremente, de viver uma vida normal e reinar em suas casas. Alguns diriam que era como encontrar a sua metade, as partes que se completassem. Não era dessa forma que ele via as coisas, para ele, Venus era o seu igual.

Estalou um beijo na ponta do nariz da deusa, que despertou e lhe sorriu preguiçosa.

\- Você deve ir, milady, há muitas responsabilidades lá fora – acariciou as bochechas da loira com as pontas dos dedos.

\- Eu sei, minhas responsabilidades e as suas também - levantou e espreguiçou o corpo por um longo minuto antes de se levantar e começar a recolher as vestes do chão.

\- Volto a vê-la amanhã? – Abraçou a cintura da mulher por trás, falando com os lábios contra o seu pescoço.

\- Amanhã eu não posso, conferência em Urano – ela passou os dedos pelos cabelos dele.

\- Entendo – esticou o corpo para girá-la para si e roubar um beijo antes que ela fosse. - Vou aguardar o dia em que poderá voltar.

\- Aguardarei notícias de que posso vir – um selinho foi deixado nos lábios do amante antes dela desaparecer em um fino feixe de luz dourada.

Kunzite sorriu. Era sempre assim: as responsabilidades acima de tudo, sem brigas, sem jogos e com toda e total compreensão. Mais uma vez ocorreu-lhe o mesmo pensamento: eram iguais, clones de alma.

* * *

 **N/A: No meu plot inicial eu pensei em fazer uma fic. cômica em que Minako e Usagi trocariam de lugar para pregar peças nos digníssimos, mas... Enfim, esse plot do Kun-kun pensando me surgiu ontem de tarde pareceu mais cute s2**

 **Minako e Usagi pregando peças vão ficar para depois! \o/**

 **Sobre tema "Clone", vale ficar cantando "Sobre as nossas cabeça o sol~~~ Sobre as nossas cabeças a luz~~ Sobre as nossas mãos, a criação~~", sério, fiquei pensando na novela pra vida. Gent... Tenho que assistir O Clone de novo -q**


	9. Conto de Fadas

**Tema 9: Conto de Fadas**

* * *

 **Maldição**

"O seu amor estará perdido para sempre", foi com essa frase que seu destino fora selado, como bruxas amaldiçoam princesas. No caso, como alguém que ela havia pensado amar, tinha amaldiçoado sua vida para sempre. Não havia esperança e Minako acreditava veemente que sua vida estava entregue a servidão.

Kunzite estava preso em uma pedra para a eternidade, obrigado a vê-la de longe, sem autorização própria para revelar-se com medo de machucar o coração judiado de sua deusa ainda mais. A bruxa Beryl havia lhe tirado tudo, sem esperança, lhe restava apenas a semivida de espectro onde não lhe era permitido nada fazer além de assistir.

Por séculos, mantiveram seus medos em segredo, conformados com sua condição de amaldiçoados até Kunzite, enfim, conseguir abrir os olhos e sentir.

Primeiro, sentiu frio – estava nu, dentro de um lugar que identificava ser cheio de uma gosma nojenta e gelada -, depois sentiu um tubo em seu nariz e boca, de onde pode puxar o ar, depois ouvia. Não com tanta clareza, mas ouvia.

\- Eles conseguiram sintetizar a última pedra!

\- Esvazie!

As vozes eram muito familiares, mas antes que pudesse idenficar, Kunzite sentiu tudo em volta ser sugado, o baque pesado do corpo – muito mole e cheio de cãibras – ser aparado por alguém, esse mesmo alguém que o deitou em algum lugar e tirou os fios que o conectavam ao lugar que estava anteriormente. Algo quente e macio tocou seus lábios, algo que ele se lembrava muito bem do quê. Por fim, ele conseguiu abrir os olhos, a claridade atrapalhando um pouco o reconhecimento rápido dos borrões.

Ela estava lá. Olhos azuis em lágrimas, o corpo e cabelos sujos de um gel rosado que ele não soube identificar, um sorriso radiante e as mãos tocando o rosto dele sem parar.

\- Venus? – ele sentiu as cordas vocais vibrarem a sua primeira fala rouca.

\- Normalmente são as princesas que são despertadas por um beijo, não é? – Ela brincou, deixando o choro emocionado rolar ao escutar a voz dele.

\- Normalmente eu saberia o que está acontecendo – ele levantou o braço, encharcado da gosma e acariciou a bochecha dela.

\- Está me sujando – ela riu.

\- Certo, certo, vocês terão muito tempo para conversar! –Zoisite interviu – Você precisa de alguns cuidados e ambos precisam de um banho, essa gosma está tomando conta do nosso laboratório!

\- Zoi... – Ami riu e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha – Leve-o para a enfermaria e, Mina, vá se limpar. Acho que alguém terá muitas perguntas.

Minako sorriu e trocou olhares com os cientistas. Desde o início ela tinha certeza de que não daria certo como os outros. Ela era amaldiçoada, não era?

Deu de ombros, ele estava ali, precisavam conversar e muito. Tomou um banho e esperou a autorização de Ami para voltar.

Kunzite ainda não tinha sob controle os movimentos do novo corpo. As cãibras eram insuportáveis e ter seu mestre o ajudando no banho, era quase humilhante. Seria totalmente inaceitável se alívio e a confusão de ter um corpo não fossem suficientes. Estava vivo, não havia qualquer maldição, e queria - mesmo que fosse fora dos padrões de seu protocolo de verificar o estado atual do mestre - vê-la mais do que qualquer coisa.

Demorou muito para que, finalmente, chamassem Minako para vê-lo. Mil coisas passaram pela cabeça dela e no instante em que entrou no quarto, receosa pelo choque de realidade, notou o shitennou sorrir da mesma forma que ela se lembrava na vida anterior e todo e qualquer medo caiu por terra.

Maldições podiam ser quebradas e aquele era o começo do seu final feliz.

* * *

 **N/A: Não foi beeeem beeeem um conto de fadas não, mas era o que tinha pra hoje (olha a fic. feita nas coxa, gent!).**

 **Minha criatividade foi assim... Um cu! :D**

 **Mas vamos dar um desconto, eu fiquei sem plot pra essa ;3;**


	10. Abandono

Kunzite sempre visitava o quarto de Minako quando podia, velando seu sono e, ele havia notado que toda as vezes que estava presente, era possível ouvi-la chamar por ele e, algumas vezes, Minako sorria e dizia frases completas de lembranças que ele era capaz de lembrar-se bem. Era uma forma de massagear o coração, - se é que ele podia dizer que tinha um - saber que estando perto, ele causava sonhos em que estavam juntos para ela.

Era um alívio poder ter aquele resquício de sua vida, afinal, ele era alguém cheio de pecados e fora reduzido a uma existência etérea dentro de uma pedra, obrigado a não sentir muitas coisas reservadas a um corpo real.

Assim que descobrira que o quarto mais próximo a sala onde o mestre guardava as suas pedras era o de Sailor Venus, Kunzite não pode conter a vontade de vê-la e o fez, mas ao tentar tocá-la, atravessava seu corpo como fumaça dissipando no ar. Ele não tinha tato, lembrou-se. Assim como não sentia fome, frio ou calor, não tinha direito de ir e vir e também não podia, conforme a distância que a pedra lhe dava. Ele só existia, condenado a pagar seus pecados daquela forma e ele, sempre muito orgulhoso, achava uma maneira justa de ser punido, mas ainda tentava manter parte de si "viva" quando a visitava.

Durante a noite Minako o chamou de novo, dessa vez mais agitada ainda. Ele chegou mais perto, tentando entender o que ela dizia.

\- Você não podia... – ela soluçava e chorava de olhos fechados. – Não devia ter me abandonado...

Saiu imediatamente dali, completamente perturbado. De todos as suas culpas, ouvir sair da boca dela, de um jeito tão agoniante, que ele a havia abandonado era insuportável. Saber que ele causava nela a sensação de abandono, era pior do que aversão ou raiva. Que Venus o odiasse para sempre, mas que não sofresse.

Ele decidiu nunca mais, depois disso, velar o sono dela novamente.


	11. Data Comemorativa

**Tema 11: Data Comemorativa**

* * *

\- Por que eu tenho que fazer isso? – Kyle coçava o rosto sem parar, enquanto se olhava no espelho do banheiro.

\- Porque você é o único aqui com o cabelo branco e, consequentemente, a barba também! – Minako passou o braço por baixo do dele e pegou sua escova de dentes.

\- Mas estamos em outubro! – Chiou.

\- Sim, até dezembro estará enorme, – Falou com a boca cheia de espuma – além disso, é o primeiro natal que vocês vão passar com a pequena dama, pense o quão radiante ela vai ficar em conhecer o Papai Noel!

\- Não entendo qual é a de comemorar uma data comercial com um velho vestido de vermelho e verde, criando ilusões nas crianças, além de gastar dinheiro com isso.

\- Cadê o seu espírito natalino? - Empurrou o corpo do homem para o lado e cuspiu na pia.

\- Estamos em outubro! – Argumentou novamente - Só falta você querer me engordar...

\- Hm... a ideia não me parece ruim!

\- Minako...

\- Nutella ou manteiga no seu pão? – Enxaguou a boca.

\- Onde eu fui me meter quando disse que qualquer pedido da rainha era uma ordem? – Abaixou a cabeça, derrotado.

\- Não fique decepcionado, meu amor, veja o lado positivo – Minako sorriu e se jogou no pescoço dele – essa barba deixa você muito sexy.

* * *

 **N/A: Estou chatiadíssima.**

 **Eu caí na besteira de atualizar meu PC pro Windows 10, agora ele quer ligar? NO!**

 **Estou postando os temas atrasados do PC do estágio (parabéns pra mim). Mas tô realmente chateada pelo meu PC /3 Deixei ele na casa do meu hômi pra ver se ele consegue formatar e voltar pro Windows 8, até lá, estou sem minhas fics já escritas (sou muito burra, devia ter colocado no drive. BURRA!)**

 **Bom, vou me esforçar ao máximo pra tirar o atraso dos dias, aproveitar que tô sem job hoje. oremos ;3;**


	12. Gravidez

**Tema 12: Gravidez**

* * *

 **Culpa**

Tudo se tornou muito assustador quando ela pegou o teste de farmácia observou os dois risquinhos: estava realmente grávida. Os dedos estavam trêmulos, o coração disparado e Minako estava sentada no vaso sanitário há, pelo menos, meia hora olhando o resultado da fitinha como se fosse surreal.

\- Mina, você vai demorar aí dentro? – A voz masculina veio do outro lado da porta.

\- Oi? – Despertou do baque. – Não! Já vou sair! Me dá um minuto!

A loira se levantou e jogou no lixo o resto das embalagens e do teste, abriu a porta do banheiro e Artemis estava encarando a loira com um ar preocupado.

\- Você está bem, parece pálida – o gato saltou para a penteadeira, onde a sua amiga havia sentado.

\- Artie...

\- Mina...

\- Eu vou ser mãe – se encarou no espelho, um pouco desacreditada.

\- Hein?

\- Estou grávida, vou ser mãe! – Ela estava completamente pálida quando agarrou o amigo sem pensar.

\- Cuidado, Mina, vai me sufocar! – Artemis tentava se soltar. – Você contou para ele? – Disse quando o aperto sufocante cessou.

\- Ele? – Um estalo entranho apareceu na cabeça, tinha um ele. - Ele está gravando um filme nos Estados Unidos agora.

\- Sou o primeiro, então?

\- Você sempre será o primeiro a saber de tudo, gato estúpido!

\- Você parece assustada...

\- É só... – balançou a cabeça e colocou um sorriso no rosto.

\- Quer que avise as meninas, não é?

\- Sim! – Riu sem graça, claramente mentindo para tirar o gato da sua vista. - Teremos alguns meses para preparar tudo, certo? – Alisou o ventre com cuidado.

* * *

Estava só em casa quando a campainha tocou. O enjoo era terrível e a vontade de matar qualquer ser humano que existisse era enorme. Ficar grávida era pior que qualquer alteração hormonal que ela já havia tido na vida. Enfim, ela tinha que levantar do sofá e, como sabia quem era, precisava arrumar forças para isso.

Kunzite estava parado na porta do apartamento dela em seu habitual jeito sério de ser. Claro que em uma versão mais moderna, ao invés do uniforme de shitennou, era um terno com a maldita camisa, branca e impecavelmente engomada, aberta.

\- Fico feliz que tenha vindo – ela cumprimentou e trocaram um aperto de mão sem graça.

\- Não seria educado não vir depois do convite – Kunzite olhou para a barriga dela. – Ela está crescendo bem.

\- Sim, Ami e Mamoru disseram que é uma menina bastante saudável – concordou sem graça.

\- É... Meus parabéns! – Kunzite concordou com a cabeça.

\- É... – coçou a cabeça, sem graça.

\- Eu trouxe – Kunzite estendeu um pacote – um presente, pra ela.

\- Oh... – pegou a embalagem e abriu, era uma fita vermelha bem pequenininha – Parece com a minha – não pode deixar de sorrir.

\- Imaginei que ia gostar – deu de ombros.

\- Gostei muito! – Sorriu sinceramente.

\- Minako... – Engoliu seco. – Posso perguntar uma coisa?

\- Por favor... – Mordeu o lábio inferior.

\- Acha certo mentir para o Allan?

\- Não vou mentir para ele, sabe... Eu pensei muito e como não tornei nada público, acho que podemos nos separar sem afetar a carreira de diretor de cinema dele, sabe... Isso me preocupava mais.

\- Não tem sido muito saudável manter-se reclusa aqui, eu imagino.

\- E o que eu deveria fazer para salvar a reputação do meu futuro ex-marido? Ir para a lua?

\- A ideia não é tão ruim – Kunzite, nessa vida, tinha mais senso de humor.

Um silêncio mortal ficou instalado entre os dois líderes da guarda real.

\- Me desculpe por destruir seu casamento – ele suspirou.

\- Olha, general, você não fez nada sozinho – um pouco de remorso podia ser sentido na voz dela – se nós fizemos algo foi porque eu e você quisemos fazer, ok? Não fale como se eu tivesse sido obrigada, eu não fui, nem você, aconteceu e estamos colhendo as consequências disso agora.

\- Eu sei, você nunca faria nada obrigada e se fosse, provavelmente eu estaria morto agora – pigarreou triste. - Ainda posso perguntar uma coisa?

\- Claro – resolveu concordar.

\- Por que levou essa gravidez para frente? – Trocou um olhar suplicante com ela – você podia ter desistido a qualquer momento, então, por quê? Por que jogar seu casamento para o alto? Por que jogar sua vida fora?

\- Porque... – Minako não conseguia parar de olhar o chão – Era nossa.

Lágrimas e ranho se misturaram e pingavam incessantemente no chão. Kunzite puxou a grávida para um abraço.

\- Eu me sinto muito culpada pelo o que aconteceu naquela noite, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia tão certo, – Minako argumentou soluçando contra o peito dele – eu só queria nunca ter conhecido o Allan antes de você voltar e eu me senti tão confusa por querer você e estar com ele e continuei com esse casamento cheio de aparências! Então, nós dormimos juntos e eu engravidei. Claro que eu poderia ter feito o que eu quisesse, mas eu soube que não queria tirar esse bebê daqui porque era nosso.

\- Se acalme... – Kunzite normalmente não chorava, mas uma lágrima teimosa desceu enquanto ele beijava o topo da cabeça da loira.

\- É algo que me conectava a você e que tem tanto amor... Eu sei que não era obrigada, sei que poderia fazer o que quisesse, e eu não vou mentir dizendo que não cogitei a ideia, mas... Foi a primeira vez que senti segurança em algo que fizemos juntos e ela foi crescendo, e eu queria que você fosse capaz de sentir o tamanho do sentimento de amor que ela tem, como eu posso. Ela é perfeita...

\- Você está atropelando as palavras e repetindo as mesmas coisas...

\- Eu sei! – Apertou-se contra o corpo dele ainda mais. – Mas tem alguns meses que eu queria dizer isso, então... Isso é tão errado!

\- Shhh... – Com coragem, ele beijou os lábios dela delicadamente - Mina, vai ficar tudo bem, ok? Não podemos mudar o que foi feito, eu também senti culpa. Mas veja: Nós podemos mudar o futuro.

\- Kunzite...

\- Eu não vou tocar mais nenhum fio de cabelo seu enquanto você não resolver sua vida conjugal, está bem? – Se afastou devagar.

\- E nossa filha?

\- Eu já disse: Nós podemos mudar o futuro - sorriu, o que raramente fazia. - Eu vou estar esperando por vocês.

* * *

 **N/A: Tô tão chateada pelo meu PC que só consigo achar tudo que eu escrevo uma perfeita bunda.**

 **Não me batam ;3;**


	13. Comunicação

**Tema 13: Comunicação**

* * *

 **Celular**

Fazia exatamente uma semana desde que o shitennou, com a ajuda da toda poderosa rainha havia voltado. Não foi tão fácil convencer as senshis de que seria algo seguro, mas depois de algum tempo de comunicação com as pedras – três anos de muita conversa, na verdade – eles finalmente concordaram.

Minako e Kunzite estavam aproveitando muito bem o tempo o juntos, de início – coagida por Rei – ela pensava que era uma ideia péssima, mas ao vê-lo como um fantasma esquisito, porém nada detentor de perigo, ela concordou que seria ótimo que eles voltassem e admitiu para si (e para ele) que nada mais a faria tão feliz do que poder tê-lo fisicamente de novo.

\- Eu tenho um presente, Kun-kun! – Ela entrou no quarto do shitennou, no palácio de cristal, como se fosse um cômodo qualquer.

\- Já disse para não entrar sem bater, Minako – resmungou brincalhão.

\- Toma! – Entregou uma caixinha pequena, embalada com um papel laranja e brilhante. – Abre!

\- Certo... – Rasgou o papel, desconfiado, exibindo uma caixa com um celular.

\- Ta-da! – Cantarolou – seu primeiro smartphone!

\- Hein?

\- Vamos lá, tire ele da caixa!

\- Para que serve essa coisa? – Abriu, pegando o objeto fino de tela plana.

\- Nós podemos trocar mensagens fofas, assistir vídeos engraçados de gatinhos, criar um grupo secreto de senshis e shitennou nas redes sociais, tirar várias fotos juntos... – Ela tirou o celular da mão do namorado e ligou - Vai ser tão divertido!

\- Eu realmente não entendo como vocês ficaram tão dependes dessas coisas eletrônicas...

\- Não são coisas eletrônicas, são celulares e são excelentes meios de comunicação! – Fez beicinho.

\- Minako, eu consigo conversar por telepatia, para que eu iria querer essa coisa?

\- Eu posso enviar nudes – Piscou um olho só.

\- Nudes?

\- É, fotos mais quentes, sabe...

\- Minako – chamou despreocupado – eu posso ver isso ao vivo.

\- AAAAAH! – Bufou. – Por que, de todos os shitennou, eu tinha que namorar o mais chato?

\- Você dizia que eu era legal na outra vida.

\- Na outra vida eu não precisava disso tudo para me comunicar – sorriu e puxou o celular da mão dela.

\- Se não gostou do presente, não precisa ficar – Minako cruzou os braços.

\- Não seja boba, vem aqui – puxou ela pelo braço e deu um beijo rápido no bico que ela fazia - Vê? Muito mais simples!

\- Eu te odeio, sabia? – Derrotada, deu um sorriso e desfez a cara decepcionada de antes.

\- Claro, por isso me deixa te abraçar assim – usou de muito sarcasmo no tom de voz.

\- O que vai fazer com o celular? – Notou que o objeto ainda estava na mão dele, enquanto se abraçavam.

\- Bom, não faço ideia, mas acho que temos outros meios de deixar nossa comunicação clara. – Kunzite levantou uma das sobrancelhas, como se fosse óbvio.

\- Temos?

\- Se eu beijar o seu pescoço, acho que temos – abaixou até o pescoço dela, sentindo o corpo de Minako amolecer entre seus braços.

* * *

 **N/A: Eu pensei nesse plot ontem quando vi meu pai mexer no celular novo como se fosse um besta e reclamar do tanto de coisa HUAhusHUSahusAHUSahu...**

 **Foi divertido, vai?**

 **Queria ter podido desenvolver melhor s/2**


	14. Morte

**Tema 14: Morte**

* * *

 **Descanso**

Tomaram aquela decisão juntos.

Após séculos de convivência em Tóquio de Cristal, uma vida plena e em paz, claro, com suas divergências comuns, eles decidiram que era hora de partir. Não que fossem velhos ou estivessem cansados, muito pelo contrário, o poder do Cristal de Prata sempre lhes concedeu o melhor que tudo poderia proporcionar, mas era tempo de deixar o reino ser cuidado pelos filhos e netos que deixaram naquele mundo que, antigamente, era apenas um sonho deles, uma utopia.

Venus e Kunzite deram o último abraço em sua família, – dois filhos, quatro netos e um bisneto ainda bebê – nos amigos que ainda restavam e na rainha, que já era Chibiusa ou, simplesmente, Usagi. Lágrimas não cessavam de todos os lados, mas eles entendiam aquela decisão, mesmo que fosse difícil compreender.

O casal de líderes acenou até a porta da sala de cristal fechar e viraram para contemplar as criptas, que mais pareciam camas, que haviam ali, eram outras cinco. O material não era um cristal translúcido como o resto do castelo, era rígido e de cor branca e sólida, um grande bloco perolado onde as inscrições douradas traziam os nomes de Usagi e Mamoru, Ami e Zoisite, Rei e Jadeite, Haruka e Michiru, todos em casais. A quinta cama estava vazia, e era mais baixa, claramente pronta para ser fehada por magia. Tiveram consciência de que era a deles.

Observaram o cenário mais uma vez e trocaram um olhar apaixonado. Se abraçaram e deram as mãos, juntos, foram até a sua cama. Venus aconchegou o corpo o máximo que pode e Kunzite a puxou para um abraço, se beijaram uma última vez.

\- Está pronta? – Ele perguntou, coçando o topo da cabeça loira apoiada em seu ombro.

\- Ao seu lado, sempre – ela sorriu e levantou para olhar para ele uma última vez.

\- Mal espero para me apaixonar por você de novo – brincou.

\- Não vá me decepcionar na próxima vida – gargalhou.

\- Vejo você em breve, princesa.

\- É bom que veja mesmo, general.

Fecharam os olhos, uma luz cálida e intensa os envolveu. Já não podiam mais sentir seus corpos, ou o ar que respiravam, a consciência tornara-se nenhuma. Tudo ficou escuro, como um sono pesado e profundo.

Depois de séculos estavam finalmente descansando juntos.

* * *

 **N/A: Os temas dos últimos dias foram tão tristes que eu pensei em algo meio-feliz.**

 **Esse plot foi meio maluco, mas pensem que em Tóquio de cristal eles meio que tem vida eterna, então... Pq não escolher a hora de morrer também?**

 **Pensei que seria divertido. Nway... xP**


	15. Casamento

**Tema 15: Casamento**

* * *

 **Convencional**

Minako arrumou a cartola branca, junto com o véu enorme, na cabeça. Era um pouco estranho, sim, mas ela queria se casar com algum acessório fora do comum, sair do convencional e espalhafatoso, afinal, ainda era Minako.

Desde os treze anos ela lutava contra forças extraterrestres dentro de uma roupa curta de marinheira, foi capaz de lidar com sabe-se lá quantos fins do mundo durante o colegial, se apaixonou por vilões estranhos, rapazes e garotas lindos com poderes especiais e era responsável pela proteção de uma princesa. Nada na vida dela havia sido normal, seu casamento também não deveria ser, certo?

A começar pelo fato de que ela tinha mais de duzentos anos. Quem se casa com mais de duzentos? Minako, óbvio.

A cartola era só mais um acessório, poderia mesmo causar estranheza a pessoas normais, ainda bem que ali não haveria sequer uma pessoa normal (ou com menos de cem anos) e que todos, ao verem ela entrar no altar agarrada ao braço de Artemis e com um sorriso radiante, estavam achando a líder senshi criatura mais linda do universo. Não como se ela não fosse, ela era. De fato, o gato sempre dizia que cada dia ela estava mais próxima de se tornar a Deusa do amor e da beleza, e lá estava ela em seu esplendor, tão radiante e bonita como nos dias em que fora apenas uma deusa no Milênio de Prata.

É, a Deusa do amor se casando. Estranho, mais uma vez. Para aquela que era conhecida por ter infinitos amores, escolher um só. Um só nada comum, também, nada convencional, muitos diriam que nem vivo ele era. Mas ele estava lá, no altar, um espectro jorrado como luz de uma pedra, um fantasma que não poderia tocá-la, mas ainda sim sorria ao vê-la entrando.

Kunzite, preso a "existência de não existir", - como ele dizia – sentiu-se culpado por um século inteiro entre idas e vindas de Venus indo procurá-lo para longas conversas de saudade e arrependimento. Por vezes desaparecia até o dia em que ela disse que só saber da sua existência já bastava, que amor era mais do que toques e beijos, claro que ela sentia falta, mas que só a certeza de que ele estaria ali por ela, era suficiente. Minako o convenceu daquilo tudo e, por mais que ele fosse relutante em entender que só a existência bastaria ou de que ele poderia estar travando a vida dela, a insistência da amada o convenceu de que era, de fato, algo que não poderia ser mudado entre eles, nunca pode.

Ele não pode colocar um anel brilhante no dedo dela, nem ela podia fazer isso por ele, não puderam se beijar ao fim da cerimônia, mas selaram seu amor eterno com palavras tão fortes que até seus mestres estremeceram ao pensar que poderia existir no mundo amor tão forte como o deles. E se Minako pudesse descrever esse momento em poucas palavras, ela diria "de plena felicidade".

Minako, ao lado do seu marido fantasma, tirou a cartola da cabeça e deu-lhe um beijo, sujando o tecido branco com um pouco de batom laranja. Ela jogou chapéu comprido para as convidadas ao invés do buquê. Estranho, ela sabia, mas do jeito dela, do jeito deles.

* * *

 **N/A: A ideia surgiu daquela imagem em que todas as senshis aparecem vestidas de noivinhas e a Minako, espalhafatosa, está de cartola. s2**

 **Essa moda de vestidos bufantes anos 80/90 eu sempre acheio meio bizarra, mas era lindo na época hahahaha... Sei lá, eu sou tão básica que eu seria uma noiva chata, eu penso -q**


	16. Máscara

**Tema 17: Máscara**

* * *

 **Conhecendo**

As luzes dos lustres refletiam um amarelo pálido muito bonito sobre as máscaras coloridas e brilhantes que rodavam em meio as danças no salão. As pessoas, ali, se divertiam, brincavam, sorriam, estavam completamente soltas e independentes, sem títulos, sem nomes, apenas o rosto coberto a diversão.

A mulher dourada, dentro de seu vestido amarelo, cabelos loiros em cachos e a máscara vermelha destoante de todo o adorno claro e delicado que ela usava dançava com um cavaleiro branco, onde a máscara preta que cobria os olhos e parcialmente o lado esquerdo do seu rosto destacava o olhar cinza escondido ali.

\- Parece um fantasma, general – Venus brincou.

\- Desculpe, milady, mas não sei quem é esse general de quem você fala – usou um tom formal – e ao menos sei quem é você.

\- Ó, desculpe, - revirou os olhos – por acaso devo me apresentar ao meu parceiro de dança.

\- Não – girou o corpo dela e a trouxe de volta. – Essa é a graça dos bailes de máscara terrestres: nós não sabemos quem é ninguém.

\- Então, do que devo chamá-lo? De Fantasma, talvez?

\- Se assim preferir, Dama Dourada – sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a arrepiar.

\- Você nunca foi tão ousado – riu.

\- Não sei do que está falando, não lhe conheço – Kunzite manteve o ar pomposo, enquanto a guiava pelo salão.

\- Ó! É mesmo? – Decidiu entrar no jogo. – Então poderia conhecer-me melhor, talvez se me levasse para fora...

\- Será um prazer – parou a dança e estendeu o braço para que ela o agarrasse.

Fizeram o caminho até os jardins do palácio conversando despreocupadamente. Era a primeira vez que não se preocupavam com olhares tortos, vigias, ou qualquer outra coisa. Beijaram-se intensamente, sem se preocupar com quem poderia estar vendo ou que impressão passariam.

\- É engraçado isso, não é? – Venus olhava seu amante mascarado, segurada ao pescoço dele.

\- O quê? – Ele acariciava a cintura dela com os dedos devagar.

\- Olhe lá – ela apontou para o salão de festas, onde do lado de fora várias pessoas riam, beijavam-se, bebiam mais do que deviam, vomitavam o chão e dançavam de todas as formas possíveis. – É tudo por causa de uma máscara, estão todos se soltando simplesmente porque é difícil reconhecer o rosto por trás dela, percebe? As máscaras deixam transparecer muito mais.

\- Um rosto sem máscara esconde mais com a ara nua, de fato – concordou. – Creio eu não ser muito diferente deles.

\- Nem eu – ela suspirou. – Eu não poderia relaxar diante dos olhares e nunca poderia beijar ou abraçar o homem que amo publicamente assim, sem essa máscara no rosto.

\- Como pode saber que sou ele, afinal, já disse que não nos conhecemos – torceu a boca em um de seus raros sorrisos.

\- Eu disse que essas máscaras deixam transparecer muita coisa, Fantasma – ela chegou mais perto – inclusive os olhos, as janelas da alma, e eu reconheceria seu olhar em qualquer lugar do mundo.

\- Continuo insistindo que não me conhece - Kunzite brincou.

\- Você, realmente, não é tão espirituoso, talvez eu não conheça, - enroscou os dedos no pescoço dele - mas adoraria conhecer.

\- Aproveitemos as máscaras, então? – Soltou um pigarro de divertimento.

\- Por mim, aproveitaria delas para sempre – puxou o amado para um beijo.

* * *

 **N/A: Essa é uma das fics que eu já havia deixado prontas. Sabe, essa tema eu pensei em escrever sobre a máscara de seriedade do Kun-kun, mas essa ideia surgiu depois de escutar a música "Cara Nua" do Skank em que ele fala justamente de pessoas que se soltam no carnaval por de trás de máscaras e fantasias.**

 **Bem verdade, né? xP**


End file.
